Loose Tooth
by FailingDemi
Summary: He may be the youngest, but he’s not immature, simpleminded, or stupid...everything that HE is, he’s not. Then why, in Kami’s name, does he have a loose tooth! Hitachiincest fluff.


A/N: And bam. ER. I couldn't get a Halloween story to you guys, but whatevers. Halloween is phooey anyways. -dried of ghost ideas- ANYWAYS...have a nice time reading this twin...ish...fluf...?

Erm. Usually, I would wait until my beta betas it. But, lately she hasn't been on, so kudos to my makeshift beta! **Literate**!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

He was calm, collected, he thinks and rationalizes, he's never the one jumping to conclusions. He may be the youngest, but he's not immature, simple-minded, or stupid----everything that HE is, he's not. 

Then why, in Kami's name, does he have a loose tooth?

The fifteen year old stared at himself in the mirror. And looked at that…tooth which was jutting away far from perfection. He opened his mouth wider and poked at the tooth, and saw it wiggle. He closed his mouth in frustration.

And he thought, if he lost all his baby tooth, then…WHY does he have a wiggling tooth right there? He placed a hand on his mouth, and felt pain originating from the wiggling tooth. It hurt somewhat…

…so he had better stay clear of any hard foods that day…or more so…an apple.

He had to keep it from Hikaru too, or else that boy wouldn't stop worrying about his tooth. Hitachiin Kaoru had decided to remain silent.

Remaining silent was what he could do, would do, and _will_.

* * *

**---Classroom**

"Kaoru."

"Nn."

"Kaoru."

"Reading…"

He grunted impatiently, and snapped away the book from his hands. Kaoru looked up at his mirror image in annoyance, as he stared into his golden rod eyes. "What's wrong with you, huh? You became awfully quiet," he said, worry was clearly represented in his eyes.

Kaoru swallowed, and murmured, the words barely making it pass his lips, "Not your business."

"What?"

The younger twin looked away, not wanting to explain it again. His brother took it the wrong way and felt neglected and rejected by Kaoru and his new strange attitude. Kaoru resumed reading his book, but at the same time played with the loose tooth in his mouth.

Hikaru was staring at him, trying to look into those golden orbs and to see what his twin was thinking. But what came out as a result was a well-disguised: _My toe hurts._ Or This _book is really boring. _Or. _Get out of my head, Hikaru._

The older Hitachiin huffed as he turned away from his 'boring' brother. He did not know why his brother was…HIDING something from him, and he was unhappy that he didn't know what exactly bothered him.

Hitachiin Hikaru had decided to keep pestering Kaoru.

Kaoru had kept so many things from him that Hikaru was getting annoyed; he was getting pissed off, that Kaoru had kept things unknown from him because the stupid idiot thought his brother would be hurt. Hikaru WAS older; he may be immature, stupid, idiotic, and what not---but--! Hikaru was biologically…older. So of course he had the right to know stuff.

He had concern as Kaoru's twin and for his twin. They WERE twins, so they SHOULD share thoughts! What right does Kaoru have to tell him to get out of his head?! And all Hikaru could do was try to peer into those vague eyes and try to decipher what he was thinking.

Which wasn't doing so well.

* * *

**---Lunch**

It was strange that Kaoru did not get himself lunch; he had been waiting off by the side, while Hikaru got a tray with set A on it. Once Hikaru neared the table, he noticed that Kaoru was staring at the floor and seemed quiet.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?" he asked, taking a seat. Kaoru's empty dull eyes swept to him and he shuddered at the lack of energy in his eyes. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

Kaoru analyzed Hikaru's food, and then gave up.

"Do you want to starve?" he asked concernedly. Kaoru's silence didn't convince him, and he scooped a spoonful of mash potatoes and offered it to Kaoru. "Eat," he commanded. Hikaru was fully aware that some girls were watching them, thinking that they're taboo 'love' would bloom once again.

Guys were also…curious of what first-year girls said about: taboo love between twins.

Kaoru pushed away the spoon, refusing it to eat it.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm…not hungry."

"…Kaoru," the other persisted, losing his entire 'gentle' mien. "Eat! YOU'RE GOING TO STARVE YOURSELF!!!"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"There you go mumbling again!" he said, eating the spoonful of food that he had meant for Kaoru. The younger twin placed his head on the table as he watched Hikaru eat. "Why the hell are you mumbling anyways? Are you sick?"

Kaoru shut his golden eyes tiredly.

'_If I don't mumble, you'll see my wiggling tooth, and sock it out of my mouth...'_

"I'm really worried, Kaoru," Hikaru said. The younger twin opened an eye to see his twin reach a hand to stroke his hair, and to hear the fan girls screech nearby. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"I said…_nothing_," he sighed.

* * *

**---Study Hall**

"Kaoru, play with me," he pestered, nudging his brother in the shoulder. He only received three dots in silence as a reply, as Kaoru went on with his business as if his twin never existed.

Which was kind of mean.

He took a small pencil and scribbled something onto his bookmark. Hikaru could care less, because he assumed that Kaoru was probably taking notes. And he would not care.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whined. The younger twin stood up, excused him from study hall, and went to the bathroom. Hikaru, surprisingly, didn't follow and looked at the book that Kaoru was reading. _'What's so interesting about this…ugh…novel…?'_

He opened it to the page where Kaoru's book mark was…and lo and behold—

'—_Gone to the club. Look after the book for me.'_

'How the hell could he go to the club without his bag—'

Hikaru was rudely cut-off when he realized that the bag that was on the hook near the desk…was absent. He frowned deeply, as he placed the bookmark back into Kaoru's book. He slipped it into his case and proceeded to walk alone up the carpet stairs and to the club room.

* * *

**---Host Club: OPEN!**

"You're starting to annoy me, Kaoru," Hikaru said, staring boringly at his twin. Kaoru remained silent, and he faced away from Hikaru. "Can you PLEASE tell me what's wrong?"

'_Kaoru, you know I'm pissed.'_

The girls sat on a separate couch. They seemed to have a large audience who were watching their 'act' with much anticipation. Their act was not an act, but the girls assumed it was an act and was damn full of fluffiness. It wasn't every day that they would break out of their lovey-dovey act and go for something…exotic.

"Nothing is," Kaoru replied, as he rested his head on his hand. He looked Hikaru in the eye, as he wished silently in his head. _'Can you please, PLEASE, leave me alone?'_

"No," Hikaru replied stubbornly. "You're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

'_I'm serious, Kaoru. I'm NOT leaving you alone. I'm your twin, tell me!'_

"Nothing."

"Kaoru," he said with a warning voice. Kaoru did not pay any mind to his tone, but stared distantly. He felt Hikaru's hand on his shoulder, but ignored. "You never tell me anything anymore. If it's something bothering you, why can't you tell me?"

'_Is it something heavy? Shouldering it alone isn't going to do you any good.'_

"H-Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, as he turned towards the other slightly. He had a hand placed on his cheek so that it would block Hikaru's view of his mouth. "I…just…had a…weird dream. It's too awkward to tell you. You'll…laugh."

'_I don't want to tell you, it's too…awkward.'_

'_**Liar**__,'_ he deadpanned. But instead he adopted a worried look and tried to look deeper into his brother's eyes. He implored, "Tell me…please?"

The girls almost fainted at the tone that Hikaru was using, and Kaoru's fake blush deepened and he turned away quickly, allowing the red to spread up his face. "I-…can't," he murmured. Hikaru's spirit deflated slightly and he looked at Kaoru's back.

'_Why not?'_ Hikaru pestered annoyingly.

Kaoru thought he already gave up his battle; he felt Hikaru stalk up to him from the back and he thought,_ '…so stubborn…'_

"If you're afraid of anyone else hearing," Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's torso. He pulled his younger twin into his embrace and whispered into his ear, "Why not whisper it to me, love?"

'_Just say it, and it'll be over with.'_

Kaoru shivered, and the girls shrieked.

Obviously that whisper was heard by their customers. Kaoru's eyes narrowed and his face burned brightly. "I…had an outrageous dream…Hikaru…"

'_It's none of your business.'_

"What kind?" he continued smoothly, as his fingertips brushed against his blazer. Kaoru almost succumbed to the tickle, but he kept his composure. "If it's so strange…why not I help you get used to it?"

'_Tell me or I'm going to do something very horrible to you.'_

"O-Oh, you can't!"

'_Cheh. In your dreams.'_

Hikaru roughly spun Kaoru around and forced him to look at him in the eye. "What…bothered you?" Hikaru asked the now blazing-red faced Kaoru. "I'm really worried about you. You haven't been eating, and…you haven't been talking. What kind of dream was it?"

'_Kaoru, spit it out or else I'm going to force it out of you.'_

"I…had a dream…that I was kissing…" Kaoru mumbled, casting his eyes away from his older brother. Girls waited with baited breath.

'_Try.'_

Hikaru's tightened his grip on Kaoru's arms, and his golden-rod eyes turned sharp. "Who…who was it?"

'_...'_

"It was…you," Kaoru ended with a whisper. A blush appeared Hikaru's face, as the younger uke glanced away, refusing to look at Hikaru. The girls screamed in joy and many fainted on the couch. However, mentally Kaoru was smirking.

'_I said. I'm not telling you.'_

"K-Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered. He allowed his hands to release its grip on his arm. A hand cradled Kaoru's face, and gently made Kaoru lock eyes with him. He smiled at him gently; a blush was on his face. "Why…would that be awkward now? It would be easier if you told me, I would _never_ laugh at you…"

'_It WOULD be easier if you straight out told me what's wrong.'_

And girls died, and were sent straight to heaven. Hikaru leaned in close until their noses were brushing. Kaoru mumbled, his physical appearance was dazed, "But you're…mean sometimes…"

'_How do you know that I have a problem?' _

'…'

'_Ooh, you don't know. Okay, end of discussion.'_

Kaoru flashed a small smile at Hikaru as he broke away from their contact. He stood up and pretended to go to the bathroom, covering his face as if covering his blush. Hikaru watched his twin as he opened the door to the third music room.

For the briefest movement, Kaoru pressed a knuckle against his mouth, as he disappeared through the door, and unfortunately Hikaru caught it. He abruptly stood up from the couch, and smiled down at the remaining girls.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to take a small break for a moment," he said, before strolling over to the door. _'Something's wrong with you, Kaoru. And I'm going to force it out of you.'_

* * *

**---Bathroom**

Kaoru stared at himself in the mirror, staring worriedly at his open mouth. The tooth was precariously hanging off from his gum. He didn't have the nerve to pluck it right off the pink; he had a good feeling that it would hurt…

A lot.

'_It's going to come off soon,'_ he thought, closing his mouth. But his tongue kept poking and prodding the tooth. Kaoru hadn't notice the presence of Hikaru who was peering in from behind a wall.

'_What is he doing? He's staring at himself…but what IS he doing?' _Hikaru asked himself, raising an eyebrow at his brother's behavior. And then- Kaoru turned and saw him peering at him with a clueless and surprised face.

"Hikaru?!" Kaoru gasped, as his eye twitched. "Y-You- what are you doing here in the bathroom?"

"I…I can't answer nature's calling?!" Hikaru replied in sarcasm. He earned an irked look from Kaoru, and immediately put his hands up as if to surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't kill me. I was wondering what the heck was wrong with you. I mean…it's not everyday that you become deathly quiet, hardly open your mouth to talk, and you refuse to eat."

Kaoru remained silent, while Hikaru ranted.

"And you wouldn't even tell me what's wrong," Hikaru fumed. He faced Kaoru, who raised an eyebrow. "Okay. First off…were you serious about that dream?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?"

He gasped, and covered his face. "O. MI. GOD, YOU ACTUALLY--"

"**Unfortunately NOT."**

"…Well, what's the true problem?" Hikaru demanded. He looked at his brother for a moment and suddenly realized…that Kaoru was staring at his mouth or something. Maybe he could see what was wrong with Kaoru's mouth.

He grabbed Kaoru's tie tightly and shoved him towards the wall, and peered into his eyes. He said in a grave tone, "Kaoru. Last chance. Surrender your thoughts." He swallowed thickly and murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru started to back down as he felt Hikaru's breath cascade down his face, as well his cool hazel eyes. Suddenly, he began to sweat, wondering…if his tooth would go out and into the world. "No, I'm serious, Kaoru. Tell me. Please."

"…No."

Their foreheads met, the mass of light-brown hair bangs meshed together, and his breath was all over his face. "Your…loss," he murmured, as their lips touched gingerly. Kaoru felt electricity shivering through his body, and he wasn't sure whether it was the kiss or the fact that Hikaru's arms were wrapped around him tightly.

Something wet and thick pushed at his lips, trying to part them for access. Once Kaoru opened his mouth, Hikaru's tongue started to probe experimentally inside. The younger twin didn't catch the strange glint that was in Hikaru's eyes, because his golden orbs were closed, accepting the kiss.

Hikaru's tongue tapped the wiggling tooth, and he flickered it back and forth. _'…Is this…?'_

The other sighed against the new sensation that was so rashly introduced to him. Hikaru popped an eye opened and looked at Kaoru's closed eyes, not like he could see anything in there. His tongue slid past the loose tooth and he thought,_ 'Ah. So. __**That's**__ his problem.'_

And Hikaru shoved at the tooth, trying to push it off. He knows he's being mean; Kaoru was always the sensitive one when it came to losing their baby teeth. He would take any ways out from feeling pain, while Hikaru would just be the reckless guy he was, and get the tooth stuck on an apple.

Kaoru jolted, his eyes snapped open in surprise. In a…not so fluid motion, he shoved Hikaru off of him, and his elder brother went straight to the floor. He covered his mouth in a protective manner, and stared at him with horror and shock.

Hikaru rolled his tongue around his mouth, and picked something from his mouth using his fingers. He smirked triumphantly as he showed it to his brother. "Hah. And you think I don't see these kinds of things."

He looked at the pearly white tooth. "And I thought by now, you would have lost all of them. Who knew there was one more…"

"Hikaru," he said in an annoyed voice. And then he left, storming back to the club quite appalled of the thing that Hikaru had done to him. Hikaru shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, grinning like a big idiot with his trophy (Kaoru's tooth) in hand.

By the time the twins returned, their customers had already gone, many vowing to replay the dear moment in their hearts and minds over and over again. And most Host Club members were chatting, and Tamaki was still doing his share of wooing the customers.

And when Kaoru opened his mouth to talk, the gap where his tooth was once there, revealed itself to all.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Kaoru, and asked, "…Kaoru, what happened to you?"

Said twin was about to open his mouth and start blaming everything on his brother, before someone had propped itself on him, and beat him to it.

"Oh," Hikaru interrupted, leaning against his brother's shoulders. He grinned. "During our make-out session in the bathroom, his last baby tooth just popped out---"

"**You lie."**

"---and doesn't he look funny with a hole in his mouth?"

Many passing customers and Haruhi stared at Kaoru, as he began to blush out of embarrassment. Hikaru smiled like nothing was wrong and he laced an arm around Kaoru, pulling him to his side. Kaoru murmured, "Hikaru, just…please…_shut up_."

Upon hearing that encouragement, his grin widened more, and it looked like it would fall off. He held the tooth, ignoring the yelps of disgust from nearby girls, and he asked, "If it's just a loose tooth, why didn't you tell me?"

"…"

"It's okay," Hikaru assured, patting Kaoru on the head like a dog. Kaoru frowned glumly. "I'll remember this day…and geez, how old are you? Fifteen, I believe. You still had a baby tooth?"

Kaoru's ear turned pink, and he protested, "I don't know why! It just…came out like that! See! I knew it! You'd make fun of me!" He ended it with a pout, and he faced away from Hikaru, who was sniggering under his breath.

Hikaru ruffled his brother's light brown hair, and skipped away from him. He held out an enclosed fist into the air, and said.

"I'm keeping your tooth as a memento!"

Kaoru stared.

"_Wha--! Hey! It's my tooth!" _

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ AND DONE. Woo. I kept writing this. And dun you think Kaoru's a little too old to have a loose tooth? o.o

...WELL I DEFY THE LAWS OF NATURE AND HUMAN BEINGS! -smirks triumphantly- So whaddya think? ;)

-Demi-kun


End file.
